desde mi celda
by ladyofchesire
Summary: situado en los tomos del encarcelamiento de griffith, spoiler, yaoigriffith lleva casi un año encerrado, ha olvidado incluso la luz del sol, pero lo que no ha olvidado...


...desde mi celda...

plic...plic...una tras otra, van cayendo las gotas... desde hace tiempo son mi única compañía.  
plic...caen de arriba, de muy arriba...pero yo no puedo mirar...no puedo moverme. Siento mi cuerpo desnudo y mojado sobre la fría piedra...pero no importa ya...¿verdad?  
¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?...no sé por qué sigo preguntándomelo...no sé por qué sigo haciéndome preguntas. Estoy aquí por qué me equivoque...nunca saldré de aquí...ese fue el precio...¿exagerado? En estos momentos incluso lo dudo.

¿Cuándo comenzó todo?...¿Cuándo deje de correr por las callejuelas y aspiré a mas?...todo iba bien ¿verdad? ellos...ellos creían en mi sueño...no...no tengo de ke arrepentirme. Me siguieron por qué quisieron, yo no les obligué a morir...no lucharon por qué yo se lo ordenara. Simplemente, lo hicieron.  
No voy a cargar con culpas que no son mías...no voy a pedir perdón. A fin de cuentas ¿eso devolvería a la vida a alguien?...pero...¿por qué sigo negándolo? Nadie puede oír mi voz. Nadie volverá a oírla nunca...perdí mi lengua hace tiempo...¿cuanto? Como he dicho, no lo sé.  
En el fondo parte de culpa es mía...sí.  
Yo prometí victoria...y sin embargo aquí estoy...y todo ¿por qué?...

Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? Yo lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer mismo...tu...frente a mi caballo. Con akella cara de engreido...akel gesto de desafio y odio en tus ojos...aunek yo ya te habia visto antes. Aquel combate fue simplemente espectacular. Te vi desde la muralla...como eskivabas el golpe...por poco, y durante el segundo ke vi como tu casco caia echo pedazos pareció ke mi corazon se detuviera. Un solo golpe te bastó...solo uno...y el chico de 15 años por el ke nadie daba ni una moneda salió vencedor.  
Cuando desperaste de la herida ke me obligaste a infingirte, te lo comenté...¿recuerdas?...sí, fue justo antes de ke me retaras de akella manera tan...tan tuya. "si gano te infringiré una herida como la ke tu me iciste y si pierdo...matame o convierteme en tu jugetito nocturno"...reconozco ke tube ke contener las ganas de reir...si...tan tu. Como saiendo de antemano ke ganarias...aunke no fue asi. Sencillo...despreocupado...fanfarrón...  
Ni yo mismo me di cuenta de en ke momento deje de luchar por mi sueño, y luché simplemente, por ti. Por mantenerte a mi lado...para demostrarte mis dotes de lider...me sentia tan inferior...tan debil a tu lado...  
"Crees ke soy despiadado?"...akel dia en el boske, justo antes de la fiesta de primavera, incluso llego a pasar por mi mente permitir ke todos los demas siguienra creiendome muerto...ir contigo. Encontrar un camino juntos...ke estupidez...seguro ke ahora te ries ¿verdad?  
Y después..akel dia...cuando Kiaska entró con cara de terror chillando ke te ibas...ke me dejabas. Akel dia fui yo kien perdió la batalla...tres años antes yo te habia partido el hombro...pero tu me hiciste trozos el corazon de un espadazo. Hubiera sido mejor ke me mataras alli mismo. Sí...habría sido menos cruel...aunke supongo ke tu estilo es ser cruel...  
Soy injusto contigo...perdona...llevo demasiado tiempo aki y me h vuelto un tanto huraño...no fuieste injusto...solo, demasiado simple. Nunca supiste ver...nunca supiste comprender mis sentimientos...incluso ahora...me pareces tan...no puedo ni describirte...ya ni sikiera recuerdo como eran las palabras hermosas...no recuerdo como era el Sol...y mi unica luz...es el filo de tu espada, ke aun me parece ver caer sobre mi...hiriendome...destrozandome...derrotandome...cortando todos los lazos ke nos unian.  
No tuve fuerzas ni para girarme...keria gritar, chillar...implorar ke no te marcharas. Pero no pude. Me dejaste demasiado aturdido...ni sikiera sentia la nieve empapar mis pantalones...y cuando reaccione, tu ya no estabas. Solo kedaban tus pasos en medio del blanco, alejandose...para siempre.  
¿Ke mal te hice?¿Tanto odiaste el tiempo ke pasamos juntos?...solo podia pensar en eso mientras poseia a akella mujer...tal vez por ella...tal vez por su culpa tu creiste ke no me intersabas ¿la tuvo ella la culpa?  
...Vuelvo a hacerlo...¿verdad?...si...echr las culpas a otros...  
La culpa fue mia. No supe sincerarme. Te hable de una lucha por poder, cuando lo era por amor...resalcé la magestuosidad de mi vuelo, cuando era un pajaro atado de alas...  
Sí...merezco este castigo. Todos me creian valiente cuando en realidad fui el mayor de los covardes...todos seguian un sueño ke yo les habia prometido...todos menos yo...sí...mentí. Os mentí...este es mi castigo. Este es el precio...asi de simple...


End file.
